Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 126
=Featured Duel: Marik Ishtar VS. Joey Wheeler - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Due to "Plasma Eel's" effect, "Panther Warrior" loses 500 ATK ("Panther Warrior": 2000 > 1500 ATK / 1600 DEF). Yami Marik's Turn *Sets 2 cards. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Normal Summons "Baby Dragon" (1200 ATK / 700 DEF) in Defense Position. *Uses "Rocket Warrior" to attack "Drillago": thanks to "Rocket Warrior's" first effect, "Drillago's" ATK is reduced by 500 ("Drillago": 1600 > 1100 ATK / 1500 DEF); thanks to its other effect, "Rocket Warrior" receives no Battle Damage. *Marik activates "Card of Last Will", drawing 5 cards. *Joey attacks and destroys "Drillago" with "Panther Warrior" (Marik: 3300 > 2900 Life Points). *Marik activates "Coffin Seller". Each time a monster is sent to Joey's Graveyard, 300 points of damage will be inflicted to him. *"Helpoemer's" effect activates from Marik's Graveyard: Joey discards "Insect Queen", activating "Coffin Seller's" effect (Joey: 4000 > 3700 Life Points). *Due to "Plasma Eel's" effect, "Panther Warrior" loses another 500 ATK ("Panther Warrior": 1500 > 1000 ATK / 1600 DEF). Yami Marik's Turn *Sets a card. *Activates "Premature Burial", paying 800 LP (Marik: 2900 > 2100 Life Points) to Special Summon "Drillago" from his Graveyard back to the field (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Tributes it to summon "Legendary Fiend" (1500 ATK / 1800 DEF). Joey Wheeler's Turn *Marik activates "Nightmare Wheel", choosing "Rocket Warrior" as its target. *Joey summons "Little-Winguard" (1400 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Defense Position. *Switches "Panther Warrior" to Defense Position. *Due to "Plasma Eel's" effect, "Panther Warrior" loses another 500 ATK ("Panther Warrior": 1000 > 500 ATK / 1600 DEF). Yami Marik's Turn *"Nightmare Wheel" inflicts 500 damage to Joey (Joey: 3700 > 3200 Life Points). *Thanks to its effect, "Legendary Fiend's" ATK increases by 700 ("Legendary Fiend": 1500 > 2200 ATK / 1800 DEF); it attacks & destroys "Little-Winguard" (Joey: 3200 > 2900 Life Points). *Sets a card. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Activates "Question": since Marik cannot guess correctly (The card at the bottom of Joey's Graveyard was discarded by "Helpoemer"), Joey is able to Special Summon "Jinzo" (2400 ATK / 1500 DEF) from his Graveyard back to the field. *"Jinzo's" effect activates, destroying all of Marik's Trap Cards. (NOTE: In real life, "Jinzo" merely negates the effects of the opponent's traps; it does not destroy them). *With "Nightmare Wheel" destroyed, "Rocket Warrior" is released. *Switches "Baby Dragon" and "Panther Warrior" to Attack Position. *Attacks "Legendary Fiend" with "Jinzo" (Marik: 2100 > 1900 Life Points). *Attacks Marik directly with "Baby Dragon" and "Rocket Warrior", but Marik activates "Dark Wall of Wind" to negate the attacks. *"Helpoemer's" effect activates from Marik's Graveyard: Joey discards "Foolish Burial". *Due to "Plasma Eel's" effect, "Panther Warrior" loses another 500 ATK ("Panther Warrior": 500 > 0 ATK / 1600 DEF). Yami Marik's Turn *Tributes "Jinzo" and "Baby Dragon" to Special Summon "Lava Golem" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) on Joey's side of the field. *Sets a card. Duel continues next episode. =Changes to the English Dub= *The face on "Premature Burial" is obscured from view. =Mistakes= *During Joey's turn when he Summoned "Little-Winguard", Marik forgot to activate Helpoemer's effect. *In the English version, "Foolish Burial" is seen with its Japanese artwork. *Also in the English version, a shot of Marik about to Set a card is re-added after he Sets it.